


[Podfic] I think that we’ve got something here

by rhythmia



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Dates, Boundary Issues, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lunch, M/M, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Sound Effects, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of suzukiblu's fic, about Anne/Dan/Eddie/Venom where Venom’s chemical needs can be conveniently satisfied by ~sexual intercourse~.“We are not having a threeway in a restaurant bathroom!” Eddie hisses.“Why not, it can’t take that long,” Anne says reasonably.“There’s always the car,” Dan suggests.“That’s not better!”
Relationships: Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2020, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] I think that we’ve got something here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I think that we’ve got something here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102747) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> this is a treat for kdheart as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2020. Hope this satisfies some of your Venom movie OT4 needs <3

**Original text:**[I think that we’ve got something here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102747) written by [suzukiblu](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu)

**Length:** 37:01, 25.4 MB including readers notes and outtakes at the end

**Podfic Bingo squares:** try something new (for you)

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n4qixiu3bgvkq12/%25255BVenom%25255D_I_think_that_we%252527ve_got_something_here_-_suzukiblu%25252C_rhythmia.mp3/file) for mp3 or right-click and "save link as" at [archive.org](https://archive.org/download/venom-i-think-that-weve-got-something-here/%255BVenom%255D%2520I%2520think%2520that%2520we%2527ve%2520got%2520something%2520here.mp3) for mp3, or see player below to stream 

Note: all of Venom's dialogue and Eddie's internal dialogue with Venom has reverb sound effects applied.

Thank you to suzukiblu for blanket permission! Kudos and comments would be pretty rad of you! 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
